Life born from Death
by maximumwolf242
Summary: *SPOILERS* During the six months Chrono and Rossette were stowed away in the cabin, they had a baby. The first hyrbid between a human and a devil. The child is raised by Azmaria and the others at the Magdalene order. When she grows older will she learn what she really is? A human possessing the powers of a devil? Will she learn what happened to her parents when she was only a baby?
1. Chapter 1:Discovery of the Devil and nun

**A.N I do not own Chrono Crusade, I only own the character in this story by the name of Magdalene Christopher  
**

* * *

It had been six months since the disappearance of Chrono and Rossette after Aion appeared, the devil and nun had been stowed away in a rundown farm house. Their bodies were discovered outside on the porch swing by Azmaria, Sister Anna, Sister Mary, and Sister Claire. Azmaria fell to her knees sobbing, the three sister gazing at the couple in both amazement and sorrow. Joined in their laps was a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. "Waaa!" The baby sobbed. Sister Claire hesitantly took the child from her dead parent's arms; Azmaria looked at the baby through the tears. She was a beautiful baby; she had glowing pale skin, and a patch of violet hair. She was no older than six months, how could Rossette have had a baby when she was missing for six months, and it took nine months for a baby to develop? Could it have been in Satella's mansion when Chrono was sick?

"What are we going to do Sister Anna?" Azmaria asked sniffling a bit.

"We'll go back to New York and make burial arrangements…" She answered.

"What about the baby?" Sister Mary wondered.

"I don't know yet…as much as I don't like it…we may have to kill her." Sister Anna said.

"Why?!" Sister Claire, Mary, and Azmaria shouted.

"Think of it…" She explained looking at Chrono's body. "Chrono was a demon, one just as powerful as Aion was. Don't you think that the baby will have not only devil's blood…but will also have a power even stronger than his?"

The women fell silent; it was a topic worth pondering. But this was Rossette and Chrono's baby, the life they created before their death. What could would it do if their baby were to die as well? Azmaria took the baby from Sister Clair. "I'll take responsibility for her, devil or not. Rossette and Chrono would want her to live not to die." Azmaria said looking at the baby. A smile appeared on the young girl's face when she saw the baby stop crying upon entering her arms, when her eyes opened they all gasped. Her eyes were miss-matched; the left eye was blue, and the other red. One eye of Rossette, one eye of Chrono. Azmaria shared a gaze with the child, she was trying to decide a name to call her by, either that or find what name Chrono and Rossette had given her. The Sisters searched the cabin; they found the child's birth certificate.

"Her name is Magdalene Christopher." Azmaria read.

"What?" Sister Anna asked. "She named her baby after the order?"

"Well that makes sense." Sister Claire commented. "Rossette loved everyone in the order."

"I think it's a good name." Sister Mary tossed in.

The Sisters' and Azmaria took Magdalene back to New York while her mother and father were taken to be buried, a funeral would be held either the following week or directly after it. Upon returning to the order, Azmaria took Magdalene to see Father Remington first, he'd taken a part time in work for the order, and the other half of his time was devoted to Joshua, who was recovering after having Chrono's horns ripped from his head. The boy however lost all his memories, as well as every facial recognition of anyone and everyone he had met since being abducted by Aion, who was now dead.

"So this is the child of Rossette and Chrono is it?" He said holding the child. "She's quite beautiful, what is her name?"

"Auh, the birth certificate said that her name is Magdalene Christopher." Azmaria replied.

"I see," He smiled softly at the child in his arms. "So she named her after the order."

"It would seem so Father." Sister Mary inquired. "Azmaria volunteered to take responsibility for her since…"

Father Remington looked to Azmaria, "Are you certain you can look after her? Caring for a child can be a difficult task, especially at your age."

"I'm certain it's…" Azmaria looked down to wipe her tears. "It's what Rossette and Chrono would have wanted."

Father Remington smiled at the white haired girl, and offered his services to her so help she needed any assistance when caring for the infant. The sisters of the order offered their services as well; all together the order took part in caring for the child. Even if she did have devil blood coursing through her veins, none of that mattered, she was Rossette's child. In which meant no one turned down the opportunity to hold, feed, or care for her.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later

"Magdalene get down from there at once!" Sister Kate snapped her hands on her hips.

"Yes Sister Kate." Magdalene said climbing down from the tree.

"What were you doing up there, oh." She sighed. "Look at you your filthy."

"I'm sorry Sister Kate, but I saw a butterfly and it went in the tree." The small purple haired girl explained.

"Go inside and get cleaned up." The nun sighed.

Magdalene nodded and did as the Sister said; she walked to her room and took a shower. Then dug around in the closet looking for something to wear, "huh?" The small girl said when she found a box. Opening the box she found clothes inside it, there was an outfit that she seemed to remember. It was a pair of red shorts that came six inches above the knee, a white undershirt with a wide black belt, a long red jacket that turned to a cape when it reached the bottom which was cut in five long threads, a pair of white leg warmers, black tights, and brown shoes. (So a.k.a Chrono's clothes) the girl was surprised to find that the clothes fit her, her nose twitched. The clothes smelt strange, had they not been washed recently? How long had they been in the box? She didn't know, shrugging she skipped out of the room. Magdalene was five and a half, though she looked six or seven. As she walked she spotted a familiar blond headed man.

"Father Remington!" She cheered jumping up and wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"Oh my," He laughed staggering a bit. "Hello Magdalene, how are-"

The man paused when he noticed her clothing, where had she found her father's outfit? He smiled nervously and knelt before her.

"Tell me, where did you find those clothes?" He asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I found them in a box." She giggled and spun around. "Do they look good on me?"

Father Remington nodded, she looked just like her father, pointed ears included. "Why don't you go see the elder, I have something to discuss with Sister Kate." He advised.

The girl nodded and ran to the elder's building across the courtyard, Father Remington felt his heart clench. The image of the child's parents haunted him, how would Chrono have reacted seeing his daughter in his clothes? Would he have laughed and scooped her up in his arms and said she was silly? What would her mother have done? Would she have laughed and taken a picture to save forever? Father Remington continued on his way, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he allowed his thoughts to wonder.

Xxx in the elder's work shop xxX

"Elder!" Magdalene cried throwing her arms around the old man's neck. "He-he, hello."

"Hello my dear, my you've gotten big." The old man laughed putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm only five and a half, oh and look at the cool clothes I found!" She said spinning showing off her clothes.

His face saddened a bit, "Those were your father's clothes."

Magdalene froze; she didn't remember either of her parents. The elder quickly saw his flaw in the matter and changed the subject; he showed the girl some of his latest inventions and even let her try a few out. Her sad expression soon lit up with happiness as she played with the inventions. The door to the work shop opened, and Sister Kate walked in.

"Oh there you are." She said coming over and lifting the girl off of the ground. "Come along, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired! I wanna play some more!" The girl wailed as she began to struggle.

"Lord help me, she's exactly like her mother." The woman sighed.

After managing to get the girl calm, Sister Kate made sure she brushed her teeth and said her prayers before bed. When it came time for her to go to sleep, she didn't change out of her clothes. Sister Kate had tried coaxing the girl out of them and into her night gowned, but she refused. Losing the battle Sister Kate motioned to exit the room and let the child sleep.

"Sister Kate…can you tell me a bedtime story?" Magdalene requested innocently.

"Of course," She smiled and sat on the bed. "What would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear a story…about my mommy and daddy." She answered.

Sister Kate felt her stomach churn; she pulled the small girl into her arms, and sighed heavily. If she was anything like Rossette –which she'd proven herself to be- she wouldn't stop wailing until she got what she wanted. "I'll tell you the story of how your mother and father defeated Aion, one of the strongest devils ever known to man…" Sister Kate began. Magdalene listened closely to the Sister's words, imagining each event as if it were a movie. She felt as though she could stay up the entire night listening to Sister Kate tell her of her parents, she wished she'd gotten to hear them tell her stories as the Sister was. She'd only known her parents for six months, and in truth she didn't remember anything about them.

"Now go to sleep." Sister Kate said tucking the girl in. "Azmaria should be back from Portland tomorrow evening, now you wouldn't want her to know you haven't been sleeping do you?"

"No Sister Kate." The girl shook her head and curled together under the blanket. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The Nun whispered, kissing the girl on the head.

She left the room and closed the door behind her; Magdalene blew out the candle on her nightstand, and closed her eyes. Slowly falling asleep.

**Dream**

_Her eyes opened, a voice was calling her. "Daddy?" Magdalene asked the air. "Mommy?" She looked around; she was in an open field. The sunset casting an array of colors over the sky, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Suddenly a pair of powerful arms wrapped around her, she screamed and struggled. "MOMMY DADDY, HELP ME!" She screamed. Suddenly her right eye ached; she looked behind her and saw a mighty devil with glowing red eyes. "D-…Daddy?" She stuttered. A smile spread across the devil's lips, he kissed her cheek._

"_Hello Magdalene." He smiled setting her down._

"_Daddy is it really you?!" She sobbed._

_He nodded and knelt. "Listen to me Magdalene, your mother and I have been watching over you, you've been a very good girl."_

"_Where's mommy?" Magdalene asked looking for her mother._

"_We cannot come together…not yet at least. Only one of us is allowed to see you at a time." He said in a saddened voice. _

_Suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew her hair back, she screamed and tried to grab her father, but her hands went right through him. She looked at him and cried. "DADDY DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DADDY STAY!" She screamed. The devil spread his red wings, looking as though he were going to cry. _

"_Your mother and I love you so much Magdalene, please be the good girl you are now. We'll meet again, I promise."_

**End of Dream**

Magdalene awoke later that night crying and screaming for her father, it took Sister Anna, Sister Mary, Sister Claire, and three tubs of ice cream to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3: The return of Azmaria

"Azmaria! Azmaria!" Magdalene cheered running to the seventeen year old.

"Oh my!" Azmaria giggled as she was knocked to the ground.

"I missed you." Magdalene said hugging her. "And Sister Kate was mean to me!"

Azmaria laughed a bit, she was just like her mother. Azmaria thought back to when Rossette was still alive, how she'd always get into trouble with Sister Kate. Like mother like daughter. Azmaria led the girl into the mess hall where they enjoyed a nice warm meal, alike Rossette the girl also had a large apatite. She was stuffing food into her mouth as if it were a black hole. Azmaria continued to warn the girl that she would choke if she kept eating at the speed she was, Magdalene defended herself by saying she wouldn't. Karma soon came to bite her in the butt, because she began choking. It took ten minutes to get her to stop gagging; Azmaria noticed that the girl was just playing an act. Her smile, her laugh, they were all fake.

"Magdalene, what's wrong?" Azmaria asked later that day as they walked outside.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Has something happened while I was away, Sister Kate said you haven't been yourself." Azmaria wondered.

Magdalene looked down, should she tell Azmaria about the dream she'd had? What would she say; would she say that it must have been something she ate that caused her to have the dream? The purple haired girl looked up at the woman who had practically raised her, Azmaria had been twelve when she began raising the girl, and now she was seventeen. Her white hair came down to her hips, her pink-ish red eyes full of sparks of different emotions, her pale skin almost glowing. Azmaria blinked, waiting for an answer. Magdalene looked up at her, a troubled expression on the girl's face. "I had a dream about daddy, he said he and mommy were watching me, and that he and mommy loved me very much, and said for me to be a good girl." She explained. Azmaria looked at Magdalene in both amazement and horror, how had the girl communicated to her dead father through a dream?

XxxxX

"Do you think it is the work of Aion?" Father Remington asked, looking out the window with his hands folded behind his back.

"It could very well be, Chrono and Rossette met their demise five years ago. How else could he have communicated with his daughter?" Sister Kate muttered.

"Do you think he's returned?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room after that; all which could be heard were the hushed intakes of breath from Magdalene, who was fast asleep on the couch. A pink blanket curled around the small frame of the five year old's body. Father Remington walked over to the couch, sitting down carefully he lifted the small girl into his arms. She was so young to have to live life this way…orphaned. He held the girl close, as if she were his own.

"I think I'll take her to meet Joshua." Father Remington inquired. Sister Kate had no reply to the matter; she was debating whether letting the child see Joshua was a good decision at all. Then again maybe it would be best the girl meet him, they did share two common interests after all. They were both related to Rossette, and both had no memory of her.


	4. Chapter 4: joshua

"Where are we going Father Remington?" Magdalene asked impatiently as she looked out the car window.

"We're going to meet a friend, now Magdalene it's very important you be on your best behavior, Joshua is still a bit ill." The blond haired man let out a small chuckle. "I'm afraid with your hyper energy you may wear him out."

She tilted her head, "Who's Joshua?"

"You'll see once we get there." He looked at her through the rearview mirror, giving her a small smile.

She smiled in return, still dressed in her father's clothing. It was still a bit shocking how she looked identical to both her parents; she had Chrono's hair, Rossette's pale skin, her eyes were the most bewildering. Her left eye was blue like her mother's, and the other was red like her father's. The car came to a stop in front of a large house, the outside was painted with a cream colored paint, the brown shingles tucked neatly on the roof, and rectangular windows with curved tops lined the walls. Magdalene jumped out of the car and looked around curiously, everything that caught her eye was heart-achingly beautiful. Father Remington bowed a bit, took her hand, and led her to the house. Inside the house Joshua sat on the couch, his sketch book on his lap as he drew. His blue eyes looked to the door as it opened; he saw Father Remington, and a strange little girl enter the house. He smiled brightly, "Hello Father." He greeted. Father Remington smiled and nodded saying hello as well, Joshua's gaze returned to the little girl. She looked…_odd_.

Magdalene looked around the house, as if she were a puppy that had just been adopted and settled into her new home. Then she looked at the boy on the couch, he was staring at her funny. Feeling scared she hid behind Father Remington as he poured cups of tea in the kitchen. He felt the five year old girl cling to his leg, her eyes looking at Joshua as she shook a bit. He came to a realization that she had not met anyone outside the order before; he smiled a bit and picked her up.

"Come now, there's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered softly. "This is Joshua he's-"

"Mommy's brother." She cut him off.

He looked at her wide-eyed, how had she known he was her mother's younger brother? As he had realized she had never met the boy before…so how was it just by looking at him she could tell that he was her uncle? Father Remington noticed her blue eye was glowing faintly, but once she looked up at him, the glowing stop. What abilities did this child possess?

Xxx A few hours later xxX

Father Remington looked into the living room as he talked on the phone with Sister Kate, reporting to her what he had seen from Magdalene. The daughter of the beloved nun and demon sat on the couch, watching Joshua draw in his sketch book. He smiled as he heard the two laugh, they were getting along just fine.

"So what do you think of it?" Sister Kate asked.

"Well she does have demon blood in her veins; perhaps she's developing powers of her own." Father Remington guessed.

"What should we do, she's only a child and there are no demons who can teach her to use her powers." Sister Kate asked.

"What do you mean there are no demons?"

She paused for a moment, "All of the demons have disappeared…it seems that after Aion's death, they all either went into hiding, or disappeared."

"I see…well then…" Father Remington looked at the girl. "For what's in store for us…We may have bitten off more than we can chew."

He hung up the phone and went into the living room; Magdalene was lying on the floor drawing a picture. Father Remington stood next to her, bending over putting hands on his knees to see what she was drawing. "What is it you're drawing?" He asked with a smile. She looked up and covered her picture, yelling that he shouldn't look because it wasn't completed yet. He chuckled and sat on the couch next to Joshua, looking over he spotted an odd picture in the boy's lap.

"Did you draw this Joshua?" He asked taking it and observing it, the pencil work was astonishing.

"No, Magdalene did." He smiled brightly. "She's better at drawing than I am; she's really good at it."

Besides his impressment with the skill level of the picture, he was shocked by what was on the picture. Aion stood atop a pile of human corpses, pushing his glasses back into place, three demons stood behind him, and two were at his side. The background was of San Francisco; the buildings were broken and slumped like crushed soda cans, debris piles the streets, fire swiveled through the cracks on pavement and roads. The drawing was so realistic, so horrific that Father Remington had to turn it over. Magdalene sat up and held out her picture, "Look Father Remington!" She cheered. Father Remington looked at the picture, not able to accept that the same child drew both. The picture she now held was like the other one, very realistic. It was of Chrono and Rossette; the two were sitting in a field of blooming flowers. Chrono was in his true form, holding Rossette in his arms.

The demon wore a worried expression, his pencil drawn eyes were looking down at the woman in his arms, and she was smiling up at him. As if telling him not to worry and that everything was alright. Father Remington smiled a bit, he collected the girl's pictures, and bid Joshua goodbye. Father Remington took the girl back to the order; she was taken to her room by Azmaria. Magdalene looked over at Azmaria as she looked out the window of her room, she slipped on her night gowned and frowned.

"Azmaria," She said pulling on the end of her night gowned. "Can I wear daddy's outfit to bed instead, I don't wanna wear a dress."

Azmaria smiled a bit, knowing if she protested the girl wouldn't let her hear the end of it. "Alright but why don't you take off the jacket, you don't want to get hot and wake up in the middle of the night do you?"

"No." She shook her head as Azmaria unbuttoned the girl's jacket and laid it on the bed.

There was a knock on the door, Sister Anna peeked her head in. "Sister Kate wants to see Magdalene."

Magdalene looked up at Azmaria, she'd never been ordered to see the head Sister before. Had she done something wrong, was she in trouble? Azmaria handed the girl over to Sister Anna; the dark pink-ish red-haired woman took the girl's hand and led her to Sister Kate's office. Once they stood at the doors Sister Anna smiled at her, and then left to attend to her duties. Hesitantly Magdalene pushed open the doors, she peeked her small head in.

"S-S-Sister Kate…you wanted to see me." She said through a shaking voice.

"Yes, come inside please and close the door." Sister Kate answered.

Magdalene did as she was told. "A-Am I in trouble, d-d-did I do something wrong?"

The woman smiled, "No not at all. Come here please."

Magdalene followed Sister Kate to the couches that sat in the corner of the room, the woman sat down and set down a sketch pat. Magdalene sat across from her. "Father Remington bragged about your art skills, I want to ask you about the two drawing's you did." She said laying them on the table.

"Ok." Magdalene said happily.

"First let's talk about this one." Sister Kate said lying the picture of Aion and the demons on the table. She pointed to Aion. "Who's this man, what's his name?"

"That's Aion; he's a mean man who hurts the demons."

"Oh?" Sister Kate asked tilting her head. "And why can't they?"

She put her hands on her head, "They hear his voice in their head, if they do something he doesn't like, he makes their head hurt."

"What about these men?" She pointed at the shadows. "Why are they shadows?"

Magdalene pointed at one of them, "I don't know their names or what they look like but, there are five boys, and one girl. He makes people burn," She pointed at each of them. "He makes people feel sleepy, but they never wake up. He makes people fall down and they can't get up. S-She makes people think they're somewhere else. He can make anything touches a weapon." When the girl pointed at the last shadow she trembled. "H-He can make himself look like other people..."

"Can you tell me where you saw them?"

"I-I saw them in my head" she pointed at Aion "He said I was his and he wanted me back."

Sister Kate quickly covered the other picture with the one of her mother and father, "Now tell me about this one."

"Its mommy and daddy, daddy got his horns back, so he stays in his true form a lot to protect mommy. Mommy still sick," she put her hands on her chest. "Her heart hurts a lot, and she cried a lot. Daddy tried making her feel better, so he tried making her not hurt. Daddy got really worried and didn't know what to do, so he took mommy to a see a friend, and he made mommy better. But then mommy was crying again, because she couldn't see me. Because Aion tried to hurt her again, b-but daddy got angry and said he wouldn't let the mean man do it. S-So he and mommy went somewhere secret, but daddy would leave at night and try and find a way to get me without Aion knowing."

Sister Kate couldn't form words with her shock, she could only gaze at the girl in surprise. Sister Kate tore a blank sheet from the sketch book and set it In front of her, she handed Magdalene a pencil. "Can you draw where Aion is?" Sister Kate asked. Magdalene took the pencil, and started drawing. She suddenly screamed and held her head, crying in pain. "You're not supposed to tell her that." A voice said in her mind.


End file.
